I. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a communication device and, in particular, to a communication device of a communication system and method to guide unmanned aerial vehicles.
II. Discussion of Related Art
The use of unmanned aerial vehicles has increased dramatically over the past decade. Such increase presents multiple issues with respect to ensuring efficient operation and flight paths of such unmanned aerial vehicles and ensuring such unmanned aerial vehicles do not collide with any other unmanned or manned aerial vehicles, e.g., airplanes, any unmanned or manned non-aerial vehicles, and/or any other objects, e.g., stationary objects such as towers.